Una lección para Brian
by Once L
Summary: Lo sabía. Brian podía tener a quien quisiera; todos caían a sus pies. Sin embargo, él también podía ser el centro de atención, y tener a quien quisiera, y eso, se lo demostraría". .1x03. .BrianxJustin.


**† UNA LECCIÓN PARA BRIAN †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Emh... ¡pues hola! n.n?

¡Dios!, ¡estoy un poco nerviosa!, pues éste sería mi primer fic basado en alguna serie de tv. y los nervios me están comiendo w!

Hace algunos días me enganché a ésta serie, por lo que no pude evitar escribir un pequeño _drabble_ (?) sobre el "encuentro" de Brian y Justin en el antro, capítulo 3 de la primera temporada n.n?

Si recuerdan, Brian se pone a bailar con un segundo tipo, mientras Justin con su amiga Daphne los miran, de igual forma que Michael y Emmett, así que mi punto aquí es, "develar" aquellas miraditas, intenciones, pensamientos y demás, mientras Brian ligaba con los tipos ante los ojos de sus amigos y sobre todo, de Justin.

Pues nada, ojalá a alguien le guste mi interpretación n.n?

_Queer as Folk No me pertenece sino a ©CowLip y ©Showtime. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic__**.**_

_**07/03/08**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Táctica de seducción**

La música sonaba a todo volumen.

Una noche tan ardiente y prendida como cada fin de semana en Babylon.

Todo el mundo bailando, todo el mundo divirtiéndose; y ahí estaba él, observando con su amiga como Brian bailaba tan sensual y provocativo con aquel extraño.

Y ése, no era su único objetivo como pudo ver, pues aquellas señas constantes a aquel otro tipo dieron resultado, dirigiéndose éste con ambos, uniéndose a su baile y formando un trío.

- ¿Acaso lo va a hacer? –preguntó Daphne, al ver la '_interacción'_ que se formaba entre los tres muchachos.- ¿Con ellos dos? –volvió a cuestionar con escepticismo, mirando de reojo a su amigo, el cual se ponía un tanto tenso por la escena.

_No es que no le molestara, pero..._

- Él puede hacer todo lo que quiera. –dijo Justin después de algunos segundos de silencio, mostrándose desanimado y decepcionado ante ello.

_Sí, así era Brian Kinney. Tan ardiente y pasional con todos._

"_Pero yo también". _–pensó decidido el menor, adoptando una actitud segura al comenzar a bajar las escaleras, e ir desabrochándose la camisa mientras escuchaba como su amiga le preguntaba que qué iba a hacer.

"Simplemente esto". –pensó, terminando de bajar éstas, y deshaciéndose de la prenda a mitad del camino.

_Actitud firme, pasos decididos y porte sexy._

Así caminaba al ir acercándose a donde estaba el castaño.

"Mírame, Brian. –decía en su mente, quedando prácticamente a unos cuantos pasos de él.

"¡Y aquí vamos!" –continuó, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Brazos arriba, su cuello de un lado para otro; su mirada, buscándolo para ver si ya lo había divisado.

Más movimientos, la integración a un pequeño grupito; continuó bailando, moviendo sus caderas y subiendo de nueva cuenta sus brazos, dirigiendo una mirada hacia aquel trío, encontrándose con que uno de ellos lo observaba interesado.

"¡Eso es, mírame! –regresó su vista hacia el frente, bailando más provocativo y sensual, sonriendo al sentir como uno de ellos se le acercaba, -por fin-.

Al girarse se topó con él, mirándolo directo a los ojos y bailando sensual para él.

"¡Éste chico!, ¿Pero qué hace aquí?" –pensó un confundido Brian, al verle bailando con una de sus presas.

"¡¿Qué?!" –una exclamación de sorpresa no pudo ser evitada, pues el otro hombre con el que bailaba también lo dejaba para ir a bailar con el joven rubio.- ¡¿Pero qué cree que... hace?! –se cuestionó entre molesto y confundido, observando con fastidio la escena; e inclusive, perdiendo a causa de eso el ritmo, moviéndose únicamente por inercia sin dejar de verlos.

"¡Sí!" –exclamaba un satisfecho Justin al quitarle a ambos hombre al publicista, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante la confusa y molesta mirada de Kinney.

La música continuó, bailando ahora para aquellos dos hombres que estaban interesados en él y no en Brian.

_Una interesante novedad._

"¡Hmf!" –sonriendo después, cínico el aludido, pues había entendido la estrategia del joven Taylor.

"¡Bien!, con esto ya tengo toda tu atención..." –sus manos se dirigieron a las piernas del hombre que estaba atrás de él, acortando la distancia de aquellos dos cuerpos que lo aprisionaban, dejándose tocar por ellos.

"¡¿Pero qué mier...?! –sus pensamientos quedaron inconclusos al ver como aquellos tipos comenzaban a acariciarlo e incitarlo, complaciendo al joven y acercándolo más a sus cuerpos.

Sin dejar de bailar la siguiente canción inició, dejando a aquellos cuerpos acercarse y rozar el del menor, de igual forma que la distancia entre Brian y aquel trío fue desapareciendo con cada nuevo ritmo y sobresalto de la canción.

"¡Suficiente tu juego! ¡No más diversión!" –alzando sus manos para aprisionarlo contra él, las fue extendiendo hasta alejar a aquellos sujetos de _su_ Justin, quedando únicamente ellos dos, y a centímetros de la cara del rubio.

"¿Querías mi atención?, Pues ya la tienes". –demandó con sus ojos fijos el ejecutivo, acercándose peligrosamente a aquella boca que sabía que lo ansiaba probar.

"¿Brian?". –llamó con sorpresa el otro, viéndose reflejado en aquellos ojos.

_¿En verdad su táctica había funcionado?_

"¡Sí, eres lindo!" –pensó el veintinueve añero.- "¡Y ya no puedo más!" –tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo con pasión.

"¡Bryan! –musitó para sí mismo el universitario, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejándose llevar.

Tanto él como Brian se besaban y se acercaban más al otro cuerpo, tocando, acariciando y lamiendo.

"¡Lo logré!" –después de aquel beso intento, Justin sonrió complacido, revelándole al otro que su estrategia para seducirlo y atrapado había funcionado, y que ahora –y toda esa noche-, la pasaría únicamente con él.

Después de aquella sonrisa hubo más besos, algunas miraditas; y ellos seguían bailando al ritmo de la música.

"¡Acércate más!" –el mayor lo alzó del trasero, cargándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.- "¡Eres sólo mío!" –le confirmó con su mirada, riendo ambos al encontrarse ambas miradas.

Y a pesar de dejarlo de cargar, continuaron bailando, encontrándose la mirada de Brian con la de su amigo.

"¡Mírame, Mickey!" –dijo al mirarlo y sonreírle a su estilo.- "He vuelto a caer..." –explicó, mirando brevemente a Justin, regresando su vista hacia su mejor amigo mientras seguía bailando con el menor.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y he aquí mi pequeño y primer drabble en toda mi vida nxn

La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho que Justin tomara ese tipo de iniciativa y se pusiera a bailar para llamar la atención de los hombres que bailaban con el ejecutivo, pero sobre todo, la de él mismo.

Para mí, esa fue una técnica de seducción de Justin y le funcionó ñ.ñ

Pues nada más, si leyeron y/o les gustó, por favor dejen review con su opinión para saber que les pareció o qué debo mejorar. Cualquier cosa que ayude a mejorar es bien aceptada, ¿saben? n.n


End file.
